


Pricefield Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My skits involving Pricefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘door opens’ 

Mrs Caulfield - Max, you’ve come to visit =D

Max- MOM ‘hugs’ 

Mrs Caulfield - ‘looks by the driveway at Chloe’ Oh my god, is that Chloe ? Come over here and give me a hug, it’s been too long

‘Chloe comes forward and gets pulled into a hug’ 

Mrs. Caulfield - Awww honey, you dyed your hair . You had such lovely blond hair D= 

Chloe - ‘laughs nervously’ W-Well, I thought it was time for a change…..

Max- ‘annoyed’ Ok MOM…can we come in ?

Mrs. Caulfield - Oh sure sure 

‘leads girls in’ 

Mrs. Caulfield - Anyway Max, you’ll never believe what I found on the internet the other day after looking you up ’runs off to closet as Max and Chloe sit down to drink refreshments on table’

Max - ‘waits patiently as Chloe drinks her soda’

Mrs. Caulfield - ‘bursts back into the room’ HERE IT IS ‘unfurls a Team Grahamfield T-shirt 

‘Max’s face falls into a look of pure terror’

Chloe - ‘spits out drink laughing hysterically’

Max- Oh dog……. ‘puts face in hands’

Mrs. Caulfield - I didn’t know you liked Warren honey ! Why did you share this with people on the internet before your own MOTHER ?!

Chloe - ‘choking through laughter’ Yeah Max….WHY ?

Max- ‘exasperated’ Mom, I don’t like WARREN, he’s just a friend . I’ve told you so many times….

Mrs. Caulfield - Oh, I understand. Caullscott is Canon ?

Max- Mom…..he tried to kill Chloe…….

Mrs. Caulfield - He got better didn’t he ?

Max- NO.He got WORSE

‘Max’s dad walks into the house’ 

Mrs. Caulfield - Honey, can you come here and try to explain what your daughter is talking about ? She’s speaking in riddles…..

‘Max’s dad walks in’ 

Mr Caulfield - Sure, what is ‘catches sight of Max and Chloe’ Oh my dog, ‘bid old smile‘ are you two in a relationship ?

Max- ‘raises arms in the air’ YES ! ‘sighs’ FUCK

Mrs. Caulfield - Yeah, of course they are dear. They’re gal pals

Chloe - ‘still laughing’ Oh I missed you, Mrs Caulfield. You could always make me laugh….


	2. Too much time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's REWIND, not fast forward

Max- You can take the bus right ? It’s right down the street

William - This I can do. Good call Max….

‘leaves’

Chloe - Max, you are being so FUCKING strange. You feel ok

Max - Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a second

‘stands around awkwardly waiting’

Max- Any second now……

Chloe - What is it Max ? What are you waiting for …..?

Max- Oh dog….that’s right…rewind, not fastforward…..’claps face, thinking ‘ Ok ,this is fine. Second Chance at my teenage years, and I can keep HER ‘looks at Chloe’ from getting herself killed…..

Chloe - Max ?’concerned’ 

Max- Nothing.…..I’m sorry, just excited for todays episode of Sailor Moon 

Chloe - Pfft Nerd. Everybody knows Blooberry Space pirate is the best anime 

Max- Nuh uh

Chloe - Yuh huh 

.

.

.

.

-Present Day -

‘Chloe rushes upstairs to her room , eyes full of love’ 

Chloe - Max ! =D 

Max- Yes Chloe ? 

Chloe - I just met the most WONDERFUL girl today at Blackwell. Her name’s Rachel Amber and she’s so hella cool and pretty and

Max- Hold on Chloe you have a little smudge on your face’ takes out handkerchief and wipes smudge off’ Now did you remember to tell her what we discussed

Chloe - ‘sighs’ Yes….friends don’t let friends hang out with Blackwell Academy teacher Mark Jefferson……..

Max- Did she believe you ? This is very important….

Chloe - Why do we have to discuss this EVERY day Max ? 

Max- ‘Far off look’ Because I had to relive my awkward teenage years to save you and William, and if one thing goes wrong in this timeline, I’m going to flip my shit and kill that fucker myself

Chloe - What ?

Max- Nothing…I’m going to go bake some cookies 

Chloe - Baking ? When did you learn how to do that ?

Max- ‘sighs’ Just another one of those things….you learn in five extra years of life………


	3. Max's Power is Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe likes fucking with people - CONFIRMED

Chloe - Ok, let me get this straight’ serious’

Max- Ok

Chloe - ‘points at Max’ You revived my dad from the dead….

Max- Mmmm hmm

Chloe - You became a popular girl, and I got crippled in a freak truck accident ….

Max- You betcha

Chloe - and die…..

Max- Yeah…..

Chloe….

Max- …..

Chloe - Bullshit 

Max- What ?! ‘surprised’ 

Chloe - ‘getting angry’ I don’t believe it. I doubt that the simple act of my father being allowed to live, would culminate in my spine snapping. 

Max- It did Chloe , I saw you

Chloe - ‘ranting’ and if it DID somehow manage to happen, it would just go to prove my theory that the universe shit’s all over me .

Max- I don’t know what you want me to say

Chloe - One second ‘runs downstairs’

Max - …….. this is probably going to turn out badly……….

Chloe - ‘busts into the room with photo album’ You’re going to change something else

Max- Chloe, I don’t think you understand the ramifications of 

Chloe - ‘yells’ CHANGE SOMETHING ELSE 

.

.

.

.

William - Ok girls ! Time to come in 

5 year old Pirate Chloe - Ok……. =(

5 year old Time Travelling Pirate Max - Oh great…….

William - What was that Max ?

5 year old Time Travelling Pirate Max - Nothing =D

William - Oh, alright then. ‘opens fridge’ What do you two pirates want to drink 

5 year old Pirate Chloe - Aaaargh, I want me some rum ! ‘brandishes sword’ 

William - OK rum it is ‘passes Chloe a coke’ Max ?

5 year old Time Travelling Pirate Max - ‘trying to think of previous answer’……ummmmmm……..Milk ?

.

.

.

.

‘kicked back into original timeline’

Max- ‘looks down and notices she’s wearing church clothes ’ Chloe was right, this photo power is BULLSHIT ! All I did was drink MILK !

Chloe - Woah Maxine, are you alright ? I’ve never heard you swear before….

Max- Listen Chloe, I need you to get me your photo album

Chloe- Shh, you have to finish reading your scripture right ?The trip down memory lane can wait, Kate’s going to drop by to take you to church any second !

Max- Chloe, I don’t want to study scripture, I

Chloe - ‘cuddles Max’ and when that’s done, I can take you on the best date ‘Max’s ears perk up’ you’ve ever been on . I’ll get you back to your dorm in time for curfew ‘pecks Max on the cheek’ Promise =)

Max- Yeah ok…..

Chloe- Or did you have something…..

Max- ‘putting on best shy act’ I’m just really excited for our date tonight’ gently smiles’

Chloe - Oh ok ‘starts pulling away’

Max- ‘pulls Chloe back in’ I didn’t say STOP 

Chloe - ‘smiles and continues cuddling’


	4. BOO YAH !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it ? She's a scary punk ghost

‘Mr Jefferson stands in a corner preparing a needle’ 

Max - Please ‘ sobbing’ You don’t have to do this 

Mr. Jefferson - It’s too late Max, you’ve seen too much

Chloe - BOO YAH ! ‘pushes Mr. Jefferson over from behind’

'Mr. Jefferson flips over and shoots Chloe instinctivly, but the bullet phases through’

Mr. Jefferson - What’s going on ?

Chloe - Get it ? 'smirks’ I’m a scary punk ghost

Mr. Jefferson - NooooOOOooOoOOoo 'Mr. Jeffersons face melts off’

'Rachel phases through the wall’

Rachel - Hold on, let me get that for you 'unties Max’

Max- 'gets up and rubs wrists’ Sooooooo

Chloe and Rachel - Yeah…..

Max- You’re both ghosts now……

Chloe and Rachel - Yup

Max - ….What do you plan on doing now ?

Chloe- 'shrugs’ Well, I’m hoping you could try using a photo to warn me in the past, but in the meantime, I have an idea …..

Max- Go ahead, just don’t head into the light without saying goodbye OK ?

Chloe - Wouldn’t dream of it

.

.

.

\- Back at Blackwell-

“Brooke is slowly walking down the sidewalk in front of Max’

Max - Brooooooke ! 'catches up to Brooke’ Have you seen Warren

Brooke - 'grabs both of Max’s shoulders’ Chill out Maxie pad, I haven’t seen that nerd since the party

Max- Maxie Pad ? Brooke are you …...’ whispers angrily’ Chloe ?!

Chloe - 'spreads arms’ SURPRISE 

Max- Chloe, what the fuck

Chloe - What ?! You hate Brooke

Max- No, Brooke hates ME, and beside that you can’t just possess people…….

Chloe - 'puts hands on hips’ Come on, it’s just Brooke. I only chose this body because I figured you wouldn’t let me possess Vicky. I passed up hella cash for you …..

Max- How long do you think you can keep this up ? Someone’s going to notice her acting differently

Chloe - 'takes off glasses’ Max please. 'starts cleaning glasses with hoodie’ The only person she really talks to is Warren, and he barely pays attention to her . I can keep this up forever

Max- Fine….well what should we do now.

Chloe - I know just the place 

 

.

.

.

-Drivethrough-

Max- The drivethrough ? Are you FUCKING cereal right now 

Chloe - What ? Warren’s going to come here soon anyway, so we can get the photo from him when he arrives with Nathan

Max- But we could have just…..

Chloe - Shut up Max ‘snuggles up to her chest’ Hold me 

Max- ‘sighs’ Whatever

‘holds Chloe’


	5. So that's where you've bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frank does what he does best.

Max - ‘get’s pricked in neck’ Nooooo

‘falls to knees’ 

Max- Chloe….watch out……

Chloe - ‘spins around’ What the fuck ?

‘BAM BAM BAM BAM’

‘Mr.Jefferson falls next to Max’ 

Max- Mr. Jefferson ? Whaaaat ?

‘Frank Bowers walks out of the shadows’ 

Chloe - Frank ? What are you doing here ?

Frank - Well I got to thinking. You’re both fucking idiots, i’ve said it time and time again, so why would I leave something as important as finding my precious Rachel to you two goons ? ‘brandishes gun’

Chloe - Fine….’crosses arms in embarrassment’ You don’t have to rub it in’ picks up Max’ 

Frank - And really. I’ve tried to murder people for touching my beans before, so why the HELL would I be so gawd damned level headed about your little play date here, and stay home ? It just doesn’t make any fucking sense , I fucking LOVE violence 

‘Chloe turns to spot Mr. Jefferson crawling away’

Chloe - ‘points to Mr Jefferson’ He killed Rachel btw

Frank - Welp ‘casually strolls over to Mr Jefferson, hoisting him to rest on his shoulder’ I’M going to do unsavory crime things to this guy, until he tells me what I want to know ‘waves at Max and Chloe’ I’m going to call the police to come pick up Rachel’s body, you two girls better get out of here, have a good night……

.

.

.

‘Chloe hoists Max into her truck, and gets in the driver seat’

Chloe - ……. ‘pounds dash’ I can’t believe he stole our thunder 

Max- That FUCKER 

Chloe - We literally did all the work, and he just STROLLS in and finishes everything 

Max- I don’t want to talk about it….take me to your house….


	6. Bumper Girl rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many bullets....so many

Max- ‘reaches arm out’ Chloe….watch out 

Chloe ‘spins around’ What the fuck ?

‘Mr Jefferson shoots’

‘The bullet ricochets off Chloe’s head, hitting Mr Jefferson square in the chest’

Mr. Jefferson - Jesus, I shot myself ! I shot myself 

‘falls to the ground’

Chloe - You know ’grabs gun’ …it kind of feels weird watching this….also…how am I alive ?

Max- Could it be that after all the times I’ve saved you from getting shot…that you’ve……

Chloe - That I’ve what Max ?!

Max- Built an immunity to BULLETS ?!?!

Chloe - HO-LEE SHIT

‘points gun at leg’ 

Max- Chloe NO !

‘bullet ricochets into a pile of garbage nearby’

Chloe - ‘gasps in wonder’ My very own super power…’excited’ WE SHOULD BE SUPER HEROES !

Max- We can’t be super heroes Chloe, we don’t even have names

Chloe - Umm ummm, you can be Bat-Max…and and …I’ll be BUMPER GIRL !

Max- Chloe, this isn’t a game 

Chloe - ‘picks up Max’ Wrong, this is the BEST game. Probably going to get nominated for like ‘counts on fingers’ 6 Golden Joysticks at least !

Max- What ? ‘confused’

Chloe - Never you mind ,just…I don’t know, take a nap while I take you home ?

Max - OK ‘naps’

‘Max and Chloe drive off’ 

.

.

.

Mr. Jefferson - Why has no one called the hospital……

‘Ghost deer Rachel walks out of the forest’

Deer-chel - Because you’re a murderous asshole. No one likes you….

Mr. Jefferson - =_(


	7. Zach's a creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Please write something pricefield where a guy is coming on to Max scaring her then Chloe comes to her rescue and Max is so happy she just breaks down and hugs her Please

‘Max walks down the hall’

Zach- Yo Max ! How you doin ?

Max- ‘uncomfortable’ Fiiine……‘Zach moves in’ What’s going on here

Zach - Nothing, it’s just …I never realized how cute you are ‘smiles lustfully as he pushes Max against the locker.’

Max- ‘nervous’ Zach no, go away

'Max looks for a way to escape ’

Max- Zach look, I have a 'lifts arm to try and rewind’

Zach - ’blocks Max’s arm, and puts finger on Max’s lips’ They don’t mind sharing, do they ? 'removes finger and leans in for a kiss’

'Max winces in disgust ’

‘Chloe enters the school’

Chloe - What do you think you’re doing ?!

'Zach pulls away without kissing Max’

Zach- 'annoyed’ What do you want ?

'Chloe punches Zach in the face’

'Zach falls back’

Max- 'tearfully jumps into Chloe’s arms’ Chloooooeeeee

Chloe - Are you ok Max ? Did he …..

Max- I’m fine, and no he didn’t, you got here just in time ‘hugs Chloe tight’

Zach - 'gets up rubbing cheek’ Fine, you stopped me. But what are you going to do ? You don’t even go here……

Chloe - 'points to Zach’ YOU 'points to self’ ME ,behind the school after your classes let out

Zach - What ?

Chloe - FIGHT ME RIGGINS !

‘Chloe walks to the girl’s bathroom with Max’

.

.

'Zach leads David into the room’

Zach - and she challenged me to a fight , so we decided to meet right here…..

David- Don’t worry boy, I’ll take care of this……

'Chloe walks in’

David - Chloe, what’s going on here

Chloe - 'matter of fact’ He forced himself on Max

David - Oh 'stretches arms’ Well, I guess it’s time for my coffee break….'winks at Chloe and leaves’

Voice from the Shadows- He’s gone ?

Chloe - Yeah, you can all come out now

'Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, Kate, Dana and Juliet step out from the shadows, all wielding various weapons’

Zach - What’s going on here . I thought this was between the two of us…..

Chloe - They heard what you did and wanted in'shrugs’ and who am I to turn them down ?

Juliet - 'brandishes broom threateningly whispering’ We’re not happy

'All the girls start to beat the shit out of Zach’

.

.

Zach - 'coughs, crawling towards Kate’ Kate, Kate ! God wouldn’t want this ! Save me !

'Kate crouches next to Zach’

Kate - Don’t worry Zach, gods here =)

Zach - 'overjoyed’

Kate - 'menacing voice’ And she’s fresh out of mercy

'Kate kicks Zach in the face, and he gets his ass kicked twice as hard’

.

.

.

‘The group starts walking out of the room, leaving Zach to stew in his pain and defeat’

Juliet - We’re SO over you piece of shit ’spits on Zach and closes the door’

‘Everyone but Chloe leaves as Max walks around the corner’

Chloe - Max, I know what you’re going to say

Max- ‘kisses Chloe’ I just wanted to thank you for earlier. Thanks so much for being there for me =)

Chloe- Oh okay ‘smiles bashfully’


	8. Humpback to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A highly orcastrated plan goes down at the lighthouse

-Cliffside by the lighthouse-

Nathan - You think this story has a happy ending Max ? Have you EVEN been paying attention ?

Max- Nathan, for fucks sake. Step off and let me save the town.

‘Nathan shoves Max to the ground and grabs his gun’

Chloe - ‘pops up out of the bushes’ Hella Save ! ‘throws rock at Nathan’

Nathan - ‘backing up in pain’ You FUCKING bitch, I’m going to ‘foot slips on the edge of the cliff’ What the ‘falls over’ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

‘Whale jumps out of the ocean, eating Nathan in one gulp’

Max- ‘gets up’ Oh my dog Chloe……

Chloe - You all right Super Max ?

Max- Yeah,I’m fine but…. ‘peeks over the edge with Chloe ’ you KILLED him

Chloe - Well you know what they say ! All’s whale that ends whale =D ‘raises hand for a high five’

Max- CHLOE, someone just DIED

‘Chloe’s lip quivers sadly’

Max - Ugh FINE ‘high fives Chloe’

Chloe - ‘enthusiastically jumps into the air’ YEAH =D [‘freeze frame’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=1&v=aaGh4tzoARE)


	9. Chapter 9

-Outside the lighthouse,moments after [killing Nathan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4846952/chapters/11345890), in the middle of the storm’

‘Mr.Jefferson emerges from the bushes’

Max- Chloe,watch out ! It’s Mr.Shitterson !

Mr. Jefferson - Oh come on ! You know what my name is !

Max- and that’s why I said it

Mr. Jefferson - ‘pulls out gun’ Max, you have so much talent, but sadly you’ve become more trouble than you’re worth ‘points gun’

‘boat comes from out of nowhere, smacking into Mr.Jefferson’

Max- ‘runs hands through hair worriedly’ Everyone’s getting killed by this tornado……what the hell

Chloe - Yeah……what’s that a’boat’ ? ‘looks at Max for recognition’

Max- For fucks sake Chloe….too soon

Chloe - What ? It was was just Mr. Jefferson

Max- Yeah but the boat

Chloe - You’re right ‘looks up at lighthouse’ I’m sorry

Disembodied voice of the lighthouse- That’s ok Chloe

Max- Oh my dog, what the shit !

Chloe - ‘screams’

‘Max and Chloe run away’


	10. Nathan to talk about

Nathan - I got nothing for you…

Chloe - WRONG, You got hella cash

Nathan - That’s my family, not me

Chloe - Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid.I know you’ve been pumpin’drugs n’shit to kids around here….I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. ‘shakes head’ Man, I can see the headlines now…..

Nathan - ‘voice shaking’ Leave them out of this bitch…..

Chloe - I CAN TELL EVERYBODY NATHAN PRESCOTT IS A PUNK ASS ‘shoves Nathan’ WHO BEGS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL ‘shoves Nathan ‘ AND TALKS TO HIMSELF

Nathan - ‘turns around, reaching around in his coat pocket’ You don’t know the the fuck I am or’ realizes nothing’s there’ Oh shit, where did it go ?!

Chloe - Wait a second….were you going to pull a gun on me ?

Nathan - ‘continues looking’

Max - ‘walks around the corner’ He totally was 

Chloe - Oh my god, he fucking lost his own gun, what a DUMBASS

Max- ‘doubles over laughing’ Wow Nathan, you SUCK

Nathan - ‘getting upset’ Why are you two such assholes ?

Chloe - ‘giggling hysterically’ Don’t pull that card on me you nerd ‘lightly shoves Nathan’ You were going to shoot me 

Max- ‘Nathan impression’ Hi, I’m Nathan Prescott, and I plan hits in the girls bathroom and totally forget to bring my gun’ dances around’ Daddy thinks I’m such a great criminal 

Chloe - Max, you’re so hella funny XD

Nathan - You two are mean D= ‘moves to door’

Chloe - ‘blocks door’ No,no,no. You’re going to sit here and listen to Max’s material, it’s the least you could do for trying to shoot me

Max- Hey, Hey Chloe

Chloe - Yes ?

Max- ‘points finger at Chloe like a gun glaring’ Who am I ? =D

Chloe - An idiot ? =O

Max- No ! I’m Nathan ! =)

Chloe - What’s the difference ?! XD

‘Max and Chloe fall over laughing as David walks into the bathroom’

David - Ok you two, I think the kid’s had enough

Chloe - OK, but that was pretty funny, right David ? ‘wipes tears from eyes’

David - ‘chuckles lightly’ Yeah that was pretty funny

‘David walks out with a crying Nathan’

.

.

.

Chloe - Seriously though, I wonder what happened to the gun ?

Max- ‘removes gun from her bag’ Stole it from him a little while ago and rewound . Apparently I keep items I grab before I use my powe

Chloe - Heh nice ‘high fives Max’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need some.....relief

Chloe - Max ! The storms getting worse ! ‘grabs Max’s hand’ Let’s get to the lighthouse, it ’s out of the way of the tornado

Max- 'pulls hand out of Chloe’s grasp’ Woah woah woah woah woah…….

Chloe - Max ?

Max - Woah

Chloe - Max, let’s get going 'grabs at Max’s hand again, only to be dodged by the nimble hipster’

Max- How are you the only person that managed to think of this ?

Chloe - 'shrugs’ I don’t know, just seems like the sensible thing to me…….. I mean I have eyes

Max- I’ve been worrying about this all fucking week Chloe, I saw the tornado headed for town, I should have thought of this……

Chloe - 'shrugs’ Are we going anywhere with this Max ?

Max- Yup =D

.

.

.

-At the lighthouse -

'Max ,Chloe, and the entire population of Arcadia Bay stand by the lighthouse, watching as the storm passes through the town’

Chloe - 'winces’ Wow Max, that tornadoes completing wrecking Arcadia Bay ! Hella brutal !

Max- Yeah, but at least no one died =D

Chloe - Yeah, but now hundreds, if not thousands of people are without homes……

Max- Fuck Chloe, I’m just a teenager. I’ve gone beyond the call of duty by saving everyone’s ass. What do you want from me

Chloe - I don’t know Max, it just seems like that we should have had some hella difficult decision to make, you know

Max- It doesn’t have to be hard Chloe . Maybe if people took 5 seconds out of their time to consider their options, we wouldn’t have to make difficult decisions 

Chloe - Yeah, but this just seems like a hella weird ending for such an emotional saga….

Max - 'passionately kisses Chloe’ How’s that for an ending ?

Chloe -'gapes’ ……wowser…….

Max- =D

'crowd cheers as everything fades to black’


	12. Let's try this again

Chloe - I’m sorry Max….it looks like we’re out of time…… ‘hugs Max’ 

Max- Chloe….what are you saying

Chloe - ‘let’s go of Max’ Max, I want you to take this ‘removes butterfly photo from pocket’ and let me die…..

Max- Good idea going back in time….'takes another photo out of her own pocket’ but I have a better idea =D

Chloe - Wait what…..?

Max- TIME TRAVEL POWERS 'holds photo in front of face and disappears’

.

.

.

'Max pops into reality’

13 year old Chloe - 'hugging Max’ Oh Max, I’m going to miss you

13 year old Max- I can stay if you want……

13 year old Chloe - What ? How…….

13 year old Max- Throw away any pride I had as an 18 year old ……

13 year old Chloe - Wait what ?

13 year old Max - 'sighs dejectedly’ Time to be an everyday hero…..

13 year old Chloe - Max ? What are you

Max’s Mom- Ok honey, it’s time to go

13 year old Max- 'bursts into tears, grabbing onto Chloe’ 'whispers’ ….play along..

Max’s Mom - Max ! You’ve been so good about this trip up until now ! What happened ?!

13 year old Max - 'sobbing’ I-I don’t want to go !

Max’s Mom - Well it’s a little late for that honey …..

13 year old Max - 'starts hiccupping’ B-but Chloe’s my b-best friend. 'gulps’ She needs me =(

Max’s Mom - 'walks towards Max’ She’ll be fine, 'whispers in Max’s ear 'and you’ll make new friends in Seattle 'grabs Max’s arm’

13 year old Chloe -'ears perk up at Max’s mothers remark’ 'pulls Max’s arm back, and locks her arms around her’ Why are you doing this Mrs. Caulfield ?! Why do you want to break up our friendship ! What did we ever do to you D=

Max’s mother -'groans’ Not you too

'Max’s mother grabs Max’s leg and starts tugging’

13 year old Max- 'Desperately clinging to Chloe’ 'snot and tears dripping down her face’ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Chlooooooeeeeeeeeee!

13 year old Chloe - Don’t worry Max ! I’ll never let you go !

'Max’s Dad steps out of the car’

Max’s Dad- For dog’s sake Vanessa, I told you this “fresh start” was a bad idea

Max’s Mom - 'groans as she struggles against the unusually strong 13 year old Chloe’ I don’t see you coming up with any ideas Ryan….

Max’s Dad- I don’t know, maybe try giving her that cell she’s been bothering us for, let her sign up for e-mail, a SKYPE ? Regular Visits ? She can have one right now, we don’t need her around while we’re moving in do we ?

Max’s Mother - NO !'tugs’

Max’s Dad - It’s 2008 ! We have the technology ! We have the money !

13 year old Max - 'not making human words anymore as she pulls closer to Chloe, finally breaking free of her mother’s grasp’

13 year old Chloe - MAXIE ! =D 'hugs Max’

13 year old Max- 'sobbing dying down’ Chloe, I don’t wanna go. I want to be with you forever D=

13 year old Chloe - I know, but some people don’t want their daughters to have BEAUTIFUL CHILDHOOD FRIENDSHIPS 'shoots a venomous glare at Max’s mother’

Max’s Mother - Fuck it, Ryan ,let’s just go……'climbs into car’

Max’s Dad - Have fun at Chloe’s you little scamp

13 year old Max- 'releases one arm from around Chloe, waving towards her dad’ Thanks Daddy =D

'reality fades out’

.

.

-Photo of Max having a sleepover with Chloe, instead of waking up in Seattle-

 

-Photo of Max writing a letter to Chloe at a lunch table in Seattle , instead of sitting with her Seattle friends-

 

-Photo of Max on a Skype video conference with Chloe and Rachel, holding her acceptance letter up to the screen instead of Max showing the acceptance letter to her parents-

-Photo of Max visiting Chloe instead of Max looking at photos of Chloe-

 

-Photo of Max talking to Rachel alone instead of Max hanging out with her Seattle friends-

 

-Photo of Rachel using jiu jitsu on Mark Jefferson instead of being kidnapped-

 

-Photo of Mr. Jefferson behind bars instead of Max in the dark room-

.

.

.

'reality fades back in’

-Stage in front of Blackwell Academy-

'Max appears on stage, patting Rachel Amber on the back, with the other girls of Blackwell Academy’

Victoria - Honestly, I can’t believe that Jefferson was such a sick bastard . How did you manage to escape ?

Rachel - 'shrugs’ I don’t know how I managed to avoid getting drugged, but we should really thank Max.

Max- 'confused’ What ? Me ? 'points to self’

Rachel - 'pulls Max into a hug’ Of course ! You warned me about Jefferson from the beginning, AND all those self defense lessons you brought me to really helped 

Max- 'pulls away’ No way Rachel. I may have suspected him, but you took him down 'starts backing up’

Rachel - Max ? Where are you going ?

Max- 'sprints off’ To find Chloe !

'Max looks desperatley through the crowd of people’

Max -'kneeling down exhausted’ I can’t find her anywhere in this crowd…….'gets an idea’ 'stands up’ 'yells’ BLUE HAIR AND PUNK ROCK DON’T MIX

Chloe - 'bursts through the crowd’ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SA 'notices max’ Oh hey Maximus Prime, I thought you were with Rachel…..

Max- 'grabs Chloe’s arms frantically’ Chloe ! it’s the end of the week , have I mentioned anything about tornadoes ?

Chloe - What tornados ? 'Max tackles Chloe to the ground, tears and boogers of joy streaming down her face’ OH GOD MAX, NOT AGAIN

Max- 'blubbering’ I-i-i’m just so happy you’re alright. I’ve had to deal with so much shit this week, so much shit 'buries face in Chloe’s chest’

Chloe - This is just like that time when we were 13, you ruined my favorite shirt 'looks down on Max’ 'affectionate’ Oh listen to me, I sound like Victoria. Get over here 'bear hugs Max’

Max- 'muffled’ Chloe……

Chloe - Yes Max ?

Max- I just wanted to tell you…..I love you Chloe

Chloe - 'pulls away from Max, placing her hands on her face, eyes full of love’ Oh Max, I love you too.

'Chloe lifts Max up into her arms’

Chloe - Now, let’s bust out of here .

Max- Why ?

Chloe - 'scoffs’ It’s our anniversary you nerd. I’m taking you out on the biggest hella date you’ve ever SEEN

Max- =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants to show Max her science project.....

-One dark and stormy night at the old barn-

Max- ‘gets out of car and starts walking towards barn’ Hey Chloe, I’m here,what did you want to talk abou 'opens barn door’

'The barn has been retrofitted to include a full science lab’

Max- CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK !

Chloe - 'steps up from the remnant of the dark room’ Oh hey Maxie Pad, you’ve arrived =D

Max- Chloe’ walks further into the barn’ What is this ? How did you even afford all this STUFF ?

Chloe - Oh this ? 'waves around barn’ I got a settlement from the Prescotts for all the stuff they helped put me through …..'claps’ Igor ! Bring up the body…….

'Brooke walks into the barn,dragging a body’

Brooke - I told you not to call me that…….

Max- What’s she doing here ? You don’t even know her !

Chloe - Pfft Brooke. We go way back. She used to hang around me all the time before I got expelled from Blackwell by those bastards

'Brooke lays a body on top of a metal bed in the middle of the barn’

Max- Yeah Chloe expelled, for being a delinquent

Chloe - No no no. That was just to cover their asses ! They were afraid of my work !

'Brooke starts flipping switches along the wall, machines springing to life’

Max - Your work ?

Chloe - Yes Max ! Every great person in history had to fight their way through the relics of the past. Dinousars of Convention ! But we ! 'motions between Max,Brooke, and herself’ We can see the future ! We beleive in the great power of SCIENCE !

Brooke - 'flips a final switch’ 'salutes’ All ready Mam

Chloe - Good Job Brooke! 'turns to Max, whispering’ You better stand back

'Chloe runs over to a lever on the ground ’

Max- 'disturbed’ What am I seeing here Chloe…..

Chloe - History Max….HISTORY 'flips lever’

'The metal bed in the middle of the room rises into the air, a door in the barn roof opening above it to allow it’s ascension into the stormy weather’

Chloe - ARISE ! ARISE MY CREATION ! ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEE !!!!!!

'lightning bolt hits the body, making the body shudder’

Body - 'groans’

Brooke- It lives ?

Chloe - It lives ?!?!

Max- 'falls to her knees crying dramatically,clearly excited’ IT LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVES

'The bed slowly desceneds back into the barn, the roof door closing behind it’

Chloe - 'smiles mischievously’ Got a little excited huh

Max- Shut up and show me the thing…….

Brooke - 'walking over to the body with a stack of clothes’ Actually I need both of you to turn around while I ….prepare one final thing

Chloe 'spins max around’ Anywaaay you know how I kept on getting killed during that week in October ….

Max - Yeah

Chloe - Well that was super inconvenient, so I thought “Hey Chloe. You can master life and death ! You’re hella smart !”

Max - I see you got a taste for messing with the universe….

Chloe - Sure did

Female Voice - Really Chloe ? Did you get a 5 year old to stitch me together ?

'Max and Chloe flip around to see Rachel Amber brushing at her clothes, sporting two bolts in the neck,several scars and various visible stitches at every joint on her body’

Max- 'amazed’

Franken-Rachel - 'excited’ OMG Chloe ! Is this Max ?!?!


	14. Chapter 14

_‘Max walks out of the Two Whales bathroom’_

**Dark Max** - _'waving from a table’_  Over here dumbass !

 **Max** -  _'offended’_  Ok rude. And who are you ?

 **Dark Max** \- Dog, you’re fucking stupid. I’m you

 **Max** -  _'crosses arms, glaring slightly’_  I don’t speak like that

 **Dark Max** \- You do after all the shit you pull

 **Max-**  Well what do I pull ? Huh ?

 **Dark Max** -  _'jabs finger at Max’_ You’re abusing your powers !

 **Max** -  _'sarcastic’_ Oh I’m sorry, just let me pull out my handy rule book  that I got after Chloe was shot !

 **Dark Max** \- There are some things you shouldn’t fuck around with Max ! I shouldn’t have to spell it out for you !

 **Max** \- Hey ! The Universe gave me these powers. And it’s not like I’m committing crimes or anything…..

 **Dark Max** \- But you are ! You weren’t supposed to use them at FUCKING all you DUMBASS !

 **Max-**  The universe gives me time travel powers, and suddenly expects me not to use them ?

 **Dark Max** \- Look, those were meant to …

 **Max** \- Fuck you

 **Dark Max**  - LISTEN, you’re going to have to let….. _.'notices Max concentrating really hard’_

_'Chloe comes into the diner’_

**Dark Max** - _'shocked’_ YOU BITCH !

 **Chloe**  - Woah , double Max !  _'looks at Dark Max’_  And this one’s the rare potty mouth edition too =D

 **Dark Max**  - I know what you’re planning, and it’s not going to ….

 **Chloe**  -  _'scoots into the booth, pushing Dark Max further in, wrapping her arm around her’_ Just as smol as the original

 **Max** \- Well ?  _'smirks confidently’_ You see my point now don’t you ……

 **Dark Max**  -  _'lip quivers nervously as she turns towards the window’_  She may be cute, but we have to do the right…..

 **Chloe**  -  _'kisses Dark Max on the cheek’_  Ha ! You think I’m cute =)

 **Dark Max** - _'struggles’_ No ! No ! I’m supposed to be the voice of reason ! I’m supposed to save Arcadia Bay !

_'Dark Max’s eyes water before she collapses onto Chloe’_

**Dark Max-**   _'sobs’ 'wraps arms around Chloe’_  I miss you so much Chloe. It feels like an eternity since I last saw you ……..

 **Chloe** -  _'pats Dark Max on the back as she continues to cry into her shoulder’_ There there. We’re going to fix this, just you wait and see…..  

 **Dark Max** -  _'turns to Max, tears in her eyes’_  Hey Max…..

 **Max** \- Yeah

 **Dark Max** -  _'sniffs, eyes covered in tears’_  Save your Chloe ok ? No matter what……

 **Max** -  _'salutes’_  Gotcha ! Bae over Bay

_'Everything fades to white as Max starts to wake, seeing Dark Max and Chloe snuggle and talk before the dream ends’_


	15. Hare-raising tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is Strane+RWBY;Pricefield+RWVY ships of your choice; Chloe and Max are transported to the RWBY universe and shenanigans ensue! (+ Max still having her powers Maybe ?) :3

_‘Max and Chloe rest on Chloe’s bed to watch RWBY on her laptop’_

**Chloe** _\- 'takes a puff of grass’_ Hey Max

 **Max** _\- 'holds up finger’_ Shhh, I’m trying to watch….

 **Chloe** \- No no no, this is important

 **Max** _\- 'sighs and pauses the video’_ What’s up Chloe ?

 **Chloe** _-_ Well I was just wondering…. _'takes another puff’_ Have you ever tried that photo thing……

 **Max** \- Photo thing ?

 **Chloe-** Yeeeeah, like that time you put me in the wheelchair to save Dad

 **Max** _\- 'sad’_ Yeah ?

 **Chloe** \- Have you ever tried that with anything else ?

 **Max-** _'confused’_ What ? No ……what do you mean _'narrows eyes suspiciously’_

 _Chloe - 'picks up laptop, shoving it In Max’s face’_ Do the thing

 **Max-** Chloe, that’s not how it work……

 **Chloe** \- Just TRY

 **Max** - _'sighs as she closes her eyes’_ Fine

 **Chloe** \- Wait !

 **Max** - _'eyes pop open’_ What ?

 **Chloe** _\- 'full of wonder’_ Take me with youuuuu

_'Max smiles and grabs Chloe’s hand’_

**Max** \-  Nerd =)

_'Max focuses on the image of the show, familiar lines floating from the paused screen until Max’s vision goes white’_

_._

_._

_._

_'Max’s eyes focus, as she finds herself sitting in the middle of a crowded stadium, in the middle of an event’_

**Max-** _'drowsy’ 'unfamilliar voice’_ Ugggh _'rubs eyes’_ What’s going on ? _'looks overself  , noticing that she’s in the body of Velvet Scarletina’_

 **Prof Port-** _'announcing’_ AND NOW ! PYRRHA NIKOS OF BEACON VS PENNY POLENDINA OF ATLAS !

 **Max** \- Oh come on….are you telling me that there’s no one like me in this place ?   _'pulls giant bunny ear dejectedly’_ I had to be Velvet ? =(

_'Max looks down to the arena to see Penny looking around in wonder as she prepares for her fight’_

**Max** \- Awww =(    I kind of wanted to see this….but I have to look for Chloe

_'Max starts looking around in the stands for Chloe,  until her attention is ripped away by the sound of a metal can being crushed . She flips towards the arena once more to watch Penny Polendina falls to the ground in pieces’_

_'Several gasps are heard’_

**“Penny”** _\- 'distorted mechanical voice’_ He _'click’_ Hel _'whir’_ Hella _'mechanical scream’_ Hella lame _'eyes unfocus as Penny dies’’_

 **Prof.Port** _\- 'stands’_ NO!

 **Max** \- Oh god…. _'puts hand over her mouth, tears building up in her eyes’_ I know that catchphrase from anywhere…..

_'Grimm start migrating to the school as the crowds horrified reaction grows’_

_'Max’s hand instinctively rises into the air,  the familiar feeling of time reversing pulsating around her as Penny reforms and takes up her position at the start of the fight’_

_……_

**Prof Port-** _'announcing’_ AND NOW ! PYRRHA NIKOS OF BEACON VS PENNY POLENDINA OF ATLAS !

_'Max stands up’_

**Max-** _'determined’_ Great, I still have it……. _'looks to the arena once more’_ Oh Chloe, why do you always have to be the one that dies   =(

_'Max runs through the stands, making a beeline towards the announcer’s booth’_

**Emerald** _\- 'walks into Max’s path’_ Excuse me Miss, but I think you shou……

 **Max** \- NOPE _'shoves Emerald over’_

 **Emerald** _-_ You little   _'pulls out weapon’_ bi….

_'Max rewinds until Emerald is back in her seat before continuing her mad dash towards the announcers booth, rewinding several times to reset the fight’_

**Max** _\- 'bursting into the announcer’s booth’_ STOP THE FIGHT !

 **Prof. Port** \- What are you doing here ? This is a private booth !

 **Prof. Oobleck** \- _'says quickly’_ Why should we ?

 **Max** \- PENNY’S GOT A GUN !

 **Prof. Oobleck** \-  I think you’ll find that we all do !

_“Max slaps her forehead in embarrassment’_

_'rewinds’_

**Prof. Port** \- What are you doing here ? This is a private booth !

 **Max** \- Stop the fight ! Something weird is going on ?

 **Prof. Port** \- Nonsense ! This is a perfectly average …..

 **Max** \- Penny’s swords came out of a door on her back

 **Prof. Port** \-  Check the tapes…..

_'Prof.Oobleck rewinds the booth’s personal feed of the fight, to discover that Max is correct’_

**Prof.Oobleck** \- Oh my goodness !

 **Prof.Port** \- _'hits button on the console’_ Stop the fight !

______

_'Max stands uncomfortably in Ozpin’s office as the secret council bickers’_

**Ozpin -** Let me get this straight James, you’ve been building robotic children…

 **Ironwood** \-  Don’t play coy Ozpin, you knew exactly…

 **Ozpin** \- Whose main modes of attack are swords that come out of her body ?

 **Ironwood** \-   _'stands at attention’_ She had to have a weapon….

 **Glynda Goodwitch** \- _'exasperated’ 'says quickly’_ Then give her something to carry like everyone else !

 **Ironwood** \- _'slams fist down on table’_ That would cut down her combat capabilities IMMEASURABLY !

 **Glynda Goodwitch** \- I understand that your intentions were…..logical…. from a millitary standpoint, but she can’t blend in with the student body with mysterious doors opening on her body

 **Ironwood** \- She has a cover…..

 **Glynda Goodwitch** \- And what is it ?

 **Ironwood** \- _'adjusts tie, smiling confidently’_ It’s her semblance

 **Glynda Goodwitch** \- _'fuming’_ That’s not how _'balls hands into fists’_ semblance’s work  

 **Qrow** \-   _'rolls his eyes, spotting Max’_ Thanks for the headsup kid, but we’ve got this now….

 **Max** \- But…. don’t you want me to explain _'walks towards Qrow’_

 **Qrow** \- _'hold up hand, stopping Max’_  Trust me, you don’t want to be around for what happens next

 **Max** \- But !

_'Qrow slams the door in Max’s face, the sound of magic and gunshots erupting soon after’_

_……_

_'Max walks towards the elevator, finding Chloe standing in front of it’_

**Chloe** \- Heya Maxaroni ^^

_'Max rushes forward, attempting to scoop Chloe into a hug before giving up and just hugging her’_

**Max** \- Oh Chloe, I was so worried

 **Chloe** \- _'confused’_ Why would you be worried 'realiziation’ Oh shit, did I die again…..

_'Max nods’_

**Chloe** \- Yeah ok, I get it. Let’s get out of here ?

 **Max** \- Get out of here ?

 **Chloe** \- Yeah… Let’s go back home….

 **Max** \- Oh there’s no going back

 **Chloe** _\- 'face falls into shock’_ What ? D=

 **Max** \- Yeah, the only way I got back the first time, was using the same photo to make everything right again…. _’ spreads arms apart’_ But look around, we don’t have any photo’s of OUR dimension

 **Chloe** \- ……

 **Max** \- …..

 **Chloe** _-_ Why would you do something so irresponsible Max ?

 **Max** _\- 'taken aback’_ Ex..exCUSE me ?

 **Chloe** \- You should be more responsible with your powers- _'crosses arms defiantly’_

 **Max** \- THIS WAS YOUR IDEA !

 **Chloe** \- And how do those usually turn out ?

 **Max** _\-  'takes deep breath’_ …….you know what ? _'presses button on elevator’_ I’m not doing this today _'door opens’_ See you TOMORROW _'Max steps inside’_

 **Chloe** \- Max….. Max ! I can’t stay like this ! _'waves over mechanical body’_

 **Max-** _'points towards ridiculous bunny ears’_ Yeah, I know the feeling….

 **Chloe** \- Kate would dig it……..

 **Max** _-_ GoodBYE Chloe _'presses the button, signaling the door to close’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Continuation


	16. Chapter 16

## -Nightmare Two Whales-

_“Max walks out of the bathroom’_

**Max** \- Another number code ? _‘puts hands on hips’_

 **Dark Max** \- Look, we’re strapped for time, so let me keep this brief _'motions Max to come closer’_

 **Max** - _'scowls and walks forward’_

 **Dark Max-** Sacrifice Chloe, or the entire town of Arcadia Bay will DIE

 **Max** \- _'eyeroll as she sits down, and breaks out her phone’_ Oh my god, right

 **Dark Max** \- Don’t roll your eyes at me young lady !  You’re playing with people’s lives here !

 **Max** \- Well maybe you shouldn’t be so dramatic ?

 **Dark Max** \- A tornado’s going to hit your town !

 **Max** \- A tornado you’re launching because of one teenage girl

 **Dark Max** \- _'shakes head’_ Whatever ! The point is that you can save hundreds, THOUSANDS of lives by letting things play out like they should have in the first place

 **Max** \- It’s the new millennium Max, I’m sure the mayor is WELL aware of the situation at hand, and having the town evacuate to whatever shelter’s they have set up

 **Dark Max** \- It’s going to destroy the town !

 **Max** \- If you cared so much about property damage, you shouldn’t have sent the thing in the first place

 **Dark Max** \- Rachel didn’t give us this kind of trouble !

 **Max** \- And where is Rachel now ? I’m guessing somewhere off the interstate, eating garbage

 **Dark Max** \- What is WRONG with you ? You’re not usually this callous !

 **Max** \- You just turned my entire mental state into Victoria Chase a few moments ago….. _'gets in Dark Max’s face’_ It kind of rubbed off on me

 **Dark Max** \- 'poker face’

 **Max** \- Listen here Maxine…. _'puts down phone’_  I’m a little busy, so how about you let me out of here, so I can talk to my girlfriend ? _'looks down at clothes’_ Maybe find something a little less….. _'picks at T-shirt’_ hideous….to wear

 **Dark Max** \- w..Why would I do THAT ?

 **Max** \- Maybe you haven’t thought this through ? You want time to stay the way it is, but apart from this little threat you have going over my head,  you don’t have any leverage

 **Dark Max** \- …No

 **Max** \- So how about this _'places hands on the table’_  You stop this little tornado thing you have going, leave me and my friends alone, and maybe I won’t rip time apart ?

 **Dark Max** \- But you’ll still be ….

 **Max** \- _'absent mindedly looks at nails’ 'insincere voice’_  Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to only use them in EXTREME emergencies

 **Dark Max** \- _'looks down at table, mind racing for solutions’_  I guess I don’t have much choice now….do I ?

 **Max** \-  Glad that’s settled… _'stands up’_ See you later loser! _'waves to Dark Max as she leaves the stall’_  I’ll make sure to keep you in my thoughts

_'Max leaves the Nightmare Two Whales’_

_'Waitress Max walks out from the back, towards Dark Max’_

**Waitress Max** \- I told you that you should have turned her into Kate, that Kate would be easy to handle

 **Dark Max** \- _'small voice’_ Shut up Max….

 **Waitress Max** \- But noooooo ! Change her into Victoria you said ! It’ll be symbolic you said !

 **Dark Max** \- _It sound like a good idea_

 **Waitress Max** \- Was there even a point to it ? Rest of the sequence wasn’t weird enough for you ? Had to go and turn her into the bitchiest girl in her class ?

 **Dark Max** \- Look, I know I fucked up

 **Waitress Max** \- The higher-ups aren’t going to like this…..

 **Dark Max-** _'sighs’_ Maybe I can get a job as one of the silhouette’s outside ? 'looks at Waitress Max hopefully’

 **Waitress Max** \- Nope

 **Dark Max** \- D=

.

.

.

_'Max wakes up in a worried Chloe’s arms’_

**Chloe** \- Oh Max, thank god ! The storm just randomly cleared up and you were still unconscious and…..

 **Max** \- _'wrinkles nose in disgust’_ Gross ! You do smell like garbage! _'pushes away from Chloe, and jumps out of her arms’_

 **Chloe** \- _'oblivious’_ Yeah you’re right, I am a little rank after the night we had ! I need a bath =O

 **Max** \- Good, maybe you can wash the smell of….

 **Chloe** \- _'sweeps Max off her feet’ 'mischievous smile’_ Maybe we can take one together ;)

 **Max** \- _'blushes , reverting to normal from the shock’_ C…Chloe, you can’t joke around like that

 **Chloe** \- _'blanks look on face’_ Ok…..

 **Max** \- _'slightly disappointed’_ Good…. well let’s get back to

 **Chloe** \- _'leans in’_ Who says I’m joking though ? _'gives Max a passionate kiss’_

 **Max** \- _'smiles warmly as Chloe pulls away’_ I love you Chloe =)

 **Chloe** \-  Ha ! Nerd =D _'flicks Max on the nose’_ You said you love me _'scoops Max up in her arms again’_

 **Max** \-  Damn right I do _'rubs Chloe’s nose with her own’_ Now, let’s get back home. I’m beat !

 **Chloe** \- 'shrugs’ Sure thing Max-lax. I’ll drop you off at your dorm

 **Max** \- No’ _shakes head’_

 **Chloe** - _'gasps_ 'Max-INE !

 **Max** \- I want to spend the day in YOUR bed ’ hugs Chloe’ Like last time

 **Chloe** \- OK….. _'starts walking’_ Be careful though, I love a good cuddle

_'Chloe walks down the hill ,with Max’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Requests are OPEN


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Slight Chasefield mentioned)

## -Blackwell Academy Dormitories-

_‘Max Caulfield sleeps soundly in her bed, hugging her teddy bear as she dreams go blue palm trees’_

_'SNAP’_

_'Max’s eyes snap open to see Chloe Price, holding a camera’_

**Max** \- _'groggy’_ Chloe ?

 **Chloe** \- You’re so cute in the morning _'snap’ 'snap’ 'snap’_

 **Max** \- What are you doing with a camera ? _'starts getting up’_

 **Chloe** \- Expressing a common interest with my girlfriend _'kisses Max on the nose, causing her to plop back down on her bed’_ I’m taking up photography ^^

 **Max** \- But that’s MY thing =(

 **Chloe** \- Sorry Max _'takes several more shots of Max’_ but the world needs more photo’s of you

 **Max** \- _'chuckles’_ I only take selfies !

 **Chloe** \- MOAR >=D

 **Max** \- Chloe ! _'lunges’_ At least go for the Polaroid ! _'jumps over pile of junk in time for Chloe to get another picture’_ Digital is such a cold medium !

 **Chloe** \-   _'dodging Max’s repeated attempts at snatching her camera away’_ It’s a new century Max ! ’ _snaps photo’_  We have the technology =D _'snaps photo’_

 **Max-** _'laughs’_ Give me that Camera

_'Max leaps forward, catching Chloe by surprise , knocking both of them to the ground’_

**Max** \- Ow…… _'gets up, rubbing face’_ Seriously Chloe, how would you like it if I dyed my hair, and made myself punk rock ?

 **Chloe** \- _'lowers camera’_ I’d love that. You should totally do it

 **Max** - _'surprised’_  Really ? That’s an option ?

 **Chloe** \- Yeah ! Let’s do it =D

_'Max and Chloe get up and rush out of the room’_

.

.

.

## -Price Home-

_'Max and Chloe stand in front of the mirror in Chloe’s bathroom as Max admires her new pink hair and punk ensemble’_

**Max** - _'leans forward against the sink, checking hair from every angle’_ Hmmmmmm _'stands back’_ Not bad =)

 **Chloe** \- Shared interests are good ’ _'Chloe scoops Max up into her arms and kisses her’_

 **Max** \- _'pulls away and nods’_ I’m glad we did this =)

_'Max looks to the side suddenly, face full of confusion’_

**Chloe** \- What’s the matter Maxie Pad ?

 **Max** \- What are you going to do with all those photo’s anyway ? Are you going to start a portfolio ?

 **Chloe** \- Dont'cha worry there   _'puts Max down, and ruffles her hair’_ I’ve got me a secret buyer _'winks’_

 **Max** \- _'narrows eyes’_ No one creepy right ?

 **Chloe** \- They seemed VERY respectful

 **Max** \- Chloe that doesn’t answer……

 **Chloe** \- Shhh shhh shhhh ’ _places finger over Max’s mouth’_ Shush. I’ll take care of it

.

.

.

## -Blackwell Academy-

_'Chloe Price walks through the Blackwell Academy parking lot late at night when a figure in a dark coat steps out from the shadows’_

**Dark Figure** \- Did you bring what I asked for

 **Chloe** \- I don’t know, did you bring the cash ?

_'Dark figure retreats back to the shadows momentarily, and comes back with a suitcase’_

**Dark Figure** \- Now show me the product

 **Chloe** \- _'pulls out cigarette’_ Sure thing _'light cigarette’_

_'The dark figure bristles at the site of Chloe’s impending smoking’_

**Chloe** \- _'puts hand in jacket’_ What ? _'pulls out packet of Max photos’_

 **Dark Figure** \-  Smoking’s a filthy habit

 **Chloe** \-   _'laughs awkwardly’_ Dude…. You hang out in parking lots after dark _'hands photo’s to Dark Figure’_

 **Dark Figure** \- Well EX-scuse me if I want to save your lungs you smelly punk _'slides briefcase towards Chloe’_

 **Chloe** \- Smelly punk……. _'narrows eyes in effort to focus vision’_ Wait a second…….Vicky ?

 **Dark Figure** \- _'mousey squeak’_  N….no !

 **Chloe** \- OH MY GOD ! It IS you !

 **Dark Figure that’s definitely not Victoria** \- The missions compromised ! Scatter !

_'Dark Figure runs towards the girls dormitories as Chloe doubles over in side splitting laughter’_


	18. Chapter 18

 

 **Chloe** \- Come on Max ! We have to get to Rachel before that little fuck…..SHIT  Nathan moves the body !

 **Max** \- I don’t know Chloe…..exploring this dump in the middle of the night…..seems kind of dangerous

 **Chloe** \- _'scoffs’_ Come on Max, nothings going to happen to us with these guns……

 **Max** \- _‘stops’_ What ?

 **Chloe** \- _'stops and flexes’_

 **Max** - _'smiles’_ Surprisingly, I feel much better

_'Max and Chloe continue running until they find Rachel’s grave’_

**Chloe** \- Ok, you keep a lookout while I check

 **Max** \- _'nods’_

_'What feels like an eternity passes as Max watches Chloe dig for the remains of her former love’_

_'Max feels a needle slide into her neck’_

_'Time immediately freezes’_

**Max** - _'awkwardly pulls away from the needle’ 'looks around to notice the vast time distortion’ 'sarcastic’_ You mean I could use that ability to save a friends life more than just one time  ? Who could have guessed

_'Max turns to see Mr.Jefferson standing with his finger on the plunger of the needle’_

**Max** \- Mr. Jefferson ? Wow, who would guessed  that besides everyone since Episode 1

_'Max turns to face Rachel's grave-site, but turns back to face Mr.Jefferson’_

**Max** \- Something tells me _'walking towards Mr.Jefferson’_ that I should check him over _'starts patting Mr.Jefferson down’_ before this runs out……. _'finds gun’_ Gotcha, you little shit _'knocks gun on ground’_

_'Max feels her nose start to bleed’_

**Max** \- Oop _'shuffles just out of reach of Mr.Jeffersons needle’_

_'Time restarts’_

**Mr.Jefferson** \-  ‘ _notices missing gun and the conspicuous lack of drugging victim’_ What the ?!

 **Max** \- CHLOE !

 **Chloe** \- _'jumps up and spins around’_ What the fuck ?!

_'Chloe shoots Mr.Jefferson between the eyes’_

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8oF2NgXTxo>

 

 **Rachel’s disembodied Voice** \- _'deep voice’_ HEADSHOT

_'Mr.Jefferson hits the ground’_

**Rachel’s disembodied Voice** \- _'deep voice’_ K.O, YOU WIN

 **Chloe** - _'looks at gun, eyes wide' ‘breathless’_ I killed a man….

 **Max** - _'shuffles around awkwardly’_ If it makes you feel any better……

 **Chloe** \- _'dejected’_ probably won’t…..

 **Max** \- He was probably going to shoot you

 **Chloe** \-   _'incensed’_ What ?! _'pulls out gun and shoots Jefferson again for good measure’_  Motherfuckingnogoodlittleshit

 **Max** \- Woah Chloe woah _'rushes over and grabs gun’_ What was that about

 **Chloe** \- I’m really tired of getting killed Max…….


	19. Chapter 19

**Max** \-  CHLOE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS……[runs into the door, falling on her back with a thud]

[Chloe opens her door and walks back to her bed]

 **Chloe** \- What'sup Max ?

 **Max** \- My powers gone !

 **Chloe** \- WHAT ?!

 **Max** \- I can’t time travel anymore !

 **Chloe** \- [heavy sigh] Ahh MAN, [says quickly] It was so much fun ! [throws tantrum on bed]

 **Max** \- Chloe, it caused a tornado

 **Chloe** \- Fun =D

 **Max** \- Ok…… but on the bright side, it DID leave SOMETHING [twiddles fingers]

 **Chloe** \- Oh oh oh [hops onto knees, leaning forward excitedly] Whatd'ja get ? Mind control ? Heat beam vision ? Super strength ?

 **Max** \- Body swapping

 **Chloe** \- How’d you figure that out ?

 **Max** \- ……

 **Chloe** \- [waits patiently]

 **Max** \- Look , I swapped with a squirrel all right ? It took a few hours to find my body after it ran off

 **Chloe** \- Hours ?

 **Max** \- I had to store nuts for winter Chloe. It’s the least I could for the trouble I caused the poor thing

 **Chloe** \- Ok ok [waves hands] Sorry

 **Max** \- Thank you

 **Chloe** \- Now, let’s test this bitch out ! [hops on bed excitedly]

 **Max** \- Chloe !

 **Chloe** \- Gotta test it so you don’t have any more accidents ! Right ? Right ?

 **Max** \- [unsure] OK…..I guess that’s fair  [lifts hand upwards, looking at it with worry] Here we go [thrusts arm forward]

[Max’s new power activates, causing the sense of both girls to blur and whirl around the room, until they both collapsed]

 **Chloe** \- [picks herself off the floor, wiping blood off her nose, onto Max’s hoodie] TIME for a change =) [stands up] Come on Max, that was a good one [lifts hand into the air for a high five] Up top

 **Max** \- [chuckles to self for no reason]

 **Chloe** \- Lol, I forgot I was high

[Chloe walks over to Max]

 **Chloe** \-  Ok Maxie-pad. as much as I love being all cute as a button, I’d rather be awesome again [lifts Max’s arm as far as she can] Time to switch back [drops arm]

 **Max** \- [confused]

 **Chloe** \- Time to switch back [lifts arm momentarily before dropping]

 **Max** \- [looks between Chloe and herself]

 **Chloe** \- Time to…..

 **Max** \-  Woah, woah, woah [brings arm to chest] Hold on a sec

 **Chloe** \- =[

 **Max** \- Like…..have you ever CONSIDERED ….considered that I’m….I’m Chloe [prods Chloe on the chest] and your Max…..and your hella

 **Chlo** e- [glares] That’s my word

 **Max** \- Hella jealous of how pretty and cool I am

 **Chloe** \- You think I’m pretty ? =)

 **Max** \- YES I AM

 **Chloe** \-  [sputters] Well ok “Chloe”, if you are who you say you are…..

 **Max** \- [nods enthusiastically]

 **Chloe** \- Then you’d know that Chloe ALWAYS listens to Max [pokes own chest] which I am

 **Max** \- =0

 **Chloe** \- And Max is telling you that YOU’RE [pokes Max] Max

 **Max** \- HO-LEE……………

 **Chloe** \- Shit ?

[Max slaps Chloe]

 **Chloe** \- D=

 **Max** \- Language Max

 **Joyce** \- [calls from downstairs] GIRLS ! Dinner !

 **Max** \- [scrambles off the bed, and runs out the door]

 **Chloe** \- [mutters] Chill Max….it’s only food

[Chloe’s stomach rumbles]

 **Chloe** \- She can cook though [licks lips before slowly walking downstairs]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN  
(Leave requests in the comments) **

**(Continuation available upon request)**


	20. Chapter 20

[Nathan Prescott walks into the girl’s bathroom, to see Max Caulfield taking an unusually long time to wash her hands]

 **Nathan** \- Caulfield ?! What are you doing in here ?

 **Max** \- What are you doing in here ? [turns off faucet]

 **Nathan** \- ……..

{Max begins drying her hands]

 **Max** \- [blinks innocently]

{Max ends drying her hands and throws away her trash]

 **Nathan** \- I….I was going to meet someone 

 **Max** \- Victoria’s still in class

 **Nathan** \- N….not her

 **Max** \- Did you want to see Taylor ? I think she’s out in the hall talking to Courtney

 **Nathan** \- [gulps] Yeah….I…I wanted to talk to Courtney

 **Max** \- Is it fashion advice ?

 **Nathan** \- [immediately wraps arms around self] What’s wrong with the way I dress 

 **Max** \- [holds hands up defensively] Nothing….It’ s just [motions to hair]

 **Nathan** \- My hair ?

 **Max** \- You kind of look like a young Donald Trump 

 **Nathan** \- [deeply threatening voice] Don’t you EVER say that again

 **Max** \- [unphased] Yeah, that’s mean….but you could use a makeover….

[Chloe walks into the room]

 **Chloe** \- What the hell ?!

 **Nathan** \- Max wants me to get a makeover ……

 **Chloe** \- [says quickly] Only if she gets one too

 **Max** \- What ?!

 **Nathan** \- Yeah…….some company would be nice [looks up fondly]

 **Max** \- [turns to Chloe and mouths] Why….?

 **Chloe** \- [mouths towards Max] 5 years Max…..5 YEARS

 **Nathan** \-  [looks back down] Yeah…..let’s do it !

[Max and Chloe flash thumbs up, looking rather uncomfortable]

 **Nathan** \- I’m going to go talk to Courtney and set everything up…[walks out of room, turning to Max before closing the door] I’ll call you with the details 

 **Max** \- Gotcha [winks and pulls Chloe closer] But first I have to take a trip with Chloe here and her family 

 **Chloe** \- What ?

[Max secretly pinches Chloe on the butt]

 **Chloe** \- Oh ! Yes ! Planning it since she got back…..with PHONES

[Nathan nods and closes the door]

 **Max** \- Look, I know I suck but I have this big emotional adventure that you need to go on with me……

 **Chloe** [scowls for several seconds] I love adventure……..[grabs Max’s hand] And can I just say that you’re SUPER cute 

 **Max** \- [turns away, placing hand on cheek] Chloe [blushes] You’re making me blush…..

 **Chloe** \- [smiles] I always could [kicks door open and walks with Max into the hallway]

* * *

Writing Requests are OPEN

(Leave requests in the comments)


	21. Chapter 21

[Chloe stands on the cliffside alone, after Max disappears to meet her destiny. The tornado is rapidly approaching]

 **Chloe** \- Welp [hair begins blowing wildly around her] This blows 

[The tornado collides with the cliffside, killing Chloe]

.

.

.

##  **[3 years ago]**

[Chloe jolts awake in her bed]

 **Chloe** \- [takes in her surroundings, noticing she’s in her room]

 **Chloe** \- Woah…..[looks around] Is this ? [notices her room is arranged like it was three years ago] Nah, I hated my room this way……

[Chloe gets up and walks over to her dresser to look in her mirror, finding a 16 year old staring back at her. A 16 year old without blue hair]

 **Chloe** \- Holy crap, Time travel ? Is this what it’s like for Max ?

[Chloe thrusts her arm out like Max several times before determining that she does not in fact have hella cool time powers]

 **Chloe** \- [plops down on her bed] [thinking] Well this fucking sucks. Max isn’t here, I’ve rewound to the most awkward time in my life and I look like a toddler…… [falls on her back] What am I going to do now ….?

.

.

.

##  **[Caulfield residence]**

[Phone rings]

 **15 year old Max** \- [picks up] Hello ? This is Max speaking

 **Mysterious caller** \- [disguising her voice] You don’t know me, but I know youuuuuu

 **15 year old Max** \- What ?

 **Mysterious Caller** \- [disguising her voice] You’re hella gay ! 

 **15 year old Max** \- [annoyed] Is this a prank call ?!

 **Mysterious Caller** \- [disguising her voice] You should totally start applying to Blackwell Academy back in your home town so you can talk to that cute Chloe girl you used to know. They have a pool 

 **15 year old Max** \- What ?

 **Mysterious Caller** \-  A GAY ONE

 **15 year old Max** \- Is this Chloe ?

[Call hangs up]

##  **[Price Residence]**

**Chloe** \- [staring at her phone from against the wall, clutching at her chest in a panic] [breathing heavily] That was CLOSE

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	22. Chapter 22

{Max and Chloe, sit in CHloe’s room, smoking Oregano so they can say they did it when Max turns to Chloe]

 **Max** \- Soooooooooo

 **Chloe** \- Sup ?

 **Max** \- You want to go to school with me ?

 **Chloe-**  Can’t. Expelled 

 **Max-** \- True but…..we have the power [pulls out photo] I have the ultimate go back to school sale here [smiles]

 **Chloe** \- Max, I hate to be the responsible one in anything, but you could be risking time and space for something that might not even work

 **Max** \- It’ll work

 **Chloe-**  How do you know ?

 **Max-**  Because I know you [crosses arms] And 13 year old you is still too gay to say no to me

 **Chloe-**  [holds up finger to argue, but quickly drops it] [sighs] You’re right =(

 **Max** \- OK then  [holds photo to face] I guess I’ll see you in a li…..

[Chloe tackles Max] 

 **Max** \- CHLOE !

 **Chloe**  -  You can’t go Max, I’m too cool for school [searches for photo]

 **Max-**  No you’re not [hides photo under her butt]

 **Chloe-** But what if I’m not the same blue haired, rule breaking punk you’ve come to know and love ?

 **Max** \- You’ll never change……trust me =)

[Max leans up and kisses Chloe on the nose]

[Chloe throws herself back, heart pounding]

[Max pulls out the photo and stares at it super hard until she disappears]

 **Chloe** \- [looks at where Max just was]…..shit

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


End file.
